


Valiant Recruits

by LunarLilac



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Henry Stickmin Uses ASL, How Do I Tag, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Non-Graphic Violence, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Swearing, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLilac/pseuds/LunarLilac
Summary: What if Henry Stickmin was on the orbital station when Charles was about to crash into it?What if he could stop it?A look at a possible future after the Toppat Recruits ending, where Henry uses his metalbending powers to stop Charles' ship in its tracks.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Valiant Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic up on this website, so I'm not entirely sure how everything works here yet. A couple of things I want to mention before you read:
> 
> *I meant to write mostly friendly interactions, but you can definitely read this as shipping for some of the characters, especially between Henry & Ellie and Reginald & RHM  
> *Henry is a lot better at metalbending in this fic than he was in that one scene in ItA - he was pretty good at earthbending in FtC, so why not, really? Maybe he practiced. Also, Ellie can still use her Force powers  
> *Henry is vaguely aware of alternate timelines, but more so in terms of vague memories and dreams than anything else  
> *This fic does deal with some heavier themes, like expecting/accepting one's own death. Some characters also fight offscreen. Proceed with caution  
> *I don't know ASL myself, so all of Henry's signs come from my brief research. If I got something wrong, feel free to let me know in the comments 
> 
> And I think that's it! Hope you enjoy this fic - I've spent waaaaaay too much time writing and editing it lately.

It wasn’t the greatest plan, but that wasn’t going to matter.

Reginald Copperbottom had been enjoying his morning coffee in Orion Lounge when Burt Curtis came over the speaker system, sounding as frantic as he ever got. The recon team had spotted a government ship approaching the orbital station, on a direct collision course with the ship's core. His coffee mug shattered on the floor.

If it hit...it couldn’t. He couldn’t let that happen. But it looked like he wouldn’t have a choice.

Sven Svensson broke in, annoyance lacing his words. More bad news. The ship was in their weapons system’s blind spot - they couldn’t shoot it down. And the shields weren’t designed to handle such an impact. They couldn’t stop it.

It was time to order an evacuation. 

And Reginald would have done it, had it not been for his guests at the table that morning. His newest recruits: Henry Stickmin and Ellie Rose.

Stickmin and Rose were, in Reginald's opinion, excellent additions to the clan. Even with the advantages that came with living in a giant orbital station far away from meddling governments, far too many of the new recruits would get cold feet when it came to actually going through with the complex heists needed to obtain Earth's finest treasures, many preferring to lounge around the orbital station more often than not. Not so with Henry and Ellie, both of them practically leaping at the chance to join both small and large-scale heists within their first month of membership, often with great success.

It almost made up for the fact that he still hadn’t returned the ruby. ‘Was getting around to it.’ Yeah, sure.

The two worked exceptionally well together, honestly reminding him of his teamwork with his Right Hand Man in their younger years. And the two had such...unique skills.

"Uh, chief? Should I sound the alarm for an evacuation or - wait, the ship’s slowing down."

Reginald stared, slack-jawed, as the government ship's thruster quickly folded in on itself, redirecting the craft's propulsion and presumably wrenching all control away from the pilot. Instead, it seemed that the metalbending master beside him commanded the spacecraft. Henry's brow was furrowed in concentration, looking between Reginald and the spaceship with a frantic expression. Finally, he brought a finger to his lips and brought it away before swaying his hands side to side with his palms up. 'What were his orders?'

Reginald ran a hand through his mustache and peered thoughtfully through the window as his heartbeat slowed. He’d never seen anything like the spacecraft before, now that he had the chance to really look at it. "Can you guide the ship to a docking bay?"

Now his hands were rocking up and down, like Henry was tilting an invisible seesaw. 'Maybe.'

"I can help, sir.” The redhead cut in, abandoning her spilled drink to join them by the window. She spoke casually, but her voice wobbled a bit. “I'm sure I can take control of the ship if Henry can get it closer."

Right, Ellie's Force powers. She didn't use them often while aboard the orbital station, but she had plenty of practice with Force lifting in the field according to their heist reports and her criminal record. Together, the two of them shouldn't have any trouble with one government spaceship. He sighed in relief.

"Alright. You two, bring the ship near Docking Bay A, but do not bring it inside until we have a full security team in place to meet the pilot. And please, try not to damage the ship too badly, I want to see what our engineers have to say about its tech, and I doubt they'll get much from a scrap heap."

"You want the pilot alive, sir?" Ellie Rose looked at him in mild confusion, and he swore he saw a brief flash of relief pass over Henry's features before they creased back into concentration. Hmm. Odd.

"If we can manage it, yes. He may have valuable intel on whatever government he wears the uniform for. And if he's alone, it shouldn't be too difficult to subdue him."

Henry frowned at that, but nodded in his direction, slowly adjusting the metal around the thruster to maneuver it towards the docking bay, Ellie by his side. His eyes never left the government ship. 

******************* 

“Carol Cross, status report.”

"Sir, we caught the prisoner in the midst of sending a message down to Earth at approximately 11:57pm last night. Fredrick Muenster reported hearing the prisoner speaking frantically to himself during his rounds and went to investigate. He found the prisoner speaking into his government-issued headphones and immediately tranquilized him to prevent further communication."

"His headphones? I thought we had confiscated those after his capture. Someone gave them back to him?"

"We're still not sure who assisted the prisoner, sir. He's not telling us and the security cam in his cell went down for a few hours yesterday evening."

"Figures. We'll have to change up the guard rotation - I don't want anyone near his cell who's so much as said "hello" to him before, at least until we can find the accomplice. What's the status of the prisoner?"

"Understood, sir. After subduing him, Muenster immediately confiscated his headphones and called for backup, considering how he was able to make a move like this. Once the prisoner woke up, the security crew temporarily moved him to a cell in block 9 in order to fix the security camera and install a few smaller spy cams. He's since been moved back to his cell."

"Very good. I understand this went smoothly?"

"Yes, sir. No new injuries to report. He didn't try anything during or after the transfer."

"I see. And what about the headphones and this message he was trying to send?"

"Chuck Wellington delivered the headphones to our tech team shortly after Muenster retrieved them. Unfortunately, we weren't able to stop the message from being sent out, but we were able to piece together a transcript after dissecting the headphones' communications software. Our cryptographers still aren't sure whether it's an elaborate code or not, but, well..."

"Well? Out with it, Carol. What did he say?"

"Sir, with all due respect, it seems like it's just a personal message. We've had our people looking for a code for hours, but I doubt there's anything there but what's on the surface."

"...Alright. I trust your judgment. Let the crew have a couple more hours with it, but if they say there's nothing there, then I won't work them through the night on this. But I still want a copy of that transcript on my desk by nightfall. Or, well, by 9pm or so, given the lack of "night" up here."

"Very funny, sir. I will see to it that his message is on your desk by then."

"Good. Now, if there's nothing else to report, send my Right Hand Man in. He and I have much to discuss about this, uh, Calvin character."

***************

Henry shuffled his feet in front of the cell door. He didn’t technically have to bring the pilot his meal tonight, could probably get someone else to do it - Mr. Thicc had just shrugged and handed him a tray of food when the newbie wandered into his kitchen, unable to understand Henry’s protesting sign language and too busy cooking for the clan to care - but, well, here he was. Charles probably didn’t remember him anyways. He punched in the door’s code and it slid open.

Charles looked up at the movement and his eyebrows rose quickly before lowering into a glare. “Henry.” 

Nope. Definitely remembered him.

Charles looked like he’d seen better days. His clothes and hair were disheveled, and there were heavy bags under his eyes. Cuts and bruises marred his skin, in various stages of healing. He leaned heavily against the back wall, ankle cuffs stopping him from going far. His military jacket hung loosely around his shoulders. He’d only been here a week. 

...It was strange to see him without headphones. 

Charles let out a breath and looked out the window, his scowl fading to a more resigned look. “...nice, uh, nice hat, I guess.” Henry moved one hand up to touch the brim. He wasn’t sure it suited him, honestly. “That my dinner?”

Henry nodded, but Charles wasn’t looking, so he cleared his throat to get his attention and repeated the gesture. The pilot looked confused for a moment before the realization hit and he turned his full attention to Henry.

“Right, sorry. I forgot.” His cheeks turned pink.

Henry set the tray of food on the floor in front of the prisoner and touched his right thumb to his chest, splaying the rest of his fingers away from himself. 'It’s fine.' 

Charles nodded at that and pulled the tray towards himself. Henry watched him pick at a pile of french fries for a couple minutes, standing in the doorway. That’s it - job’s done. He could go now. Leave Charles here and just - go plan a heist with Ellie, or something. 

His feet were made of lead. 

“Do you, uh, need something, Henry?” Charles looked confused, setting his almost-full tray to the side.

He thought for a moment more and shrugged, sliding to the floor across from the prisoner. Maybe he just needed a minute of peace and quiet. 

Charles didn’t really do “quiet,” though. 

“Didn’t, uh, didn’t know you could metalbend. Wasn’t in your files.”

Henry shrugged again. There was a lot of stuff that wasn’t in his official records, at least the ones he’d read. Not that Charles needed to know that. 

“You could’ve just crushed my ship, y’know.” He bristled at that, giving Charles an offended look. The pilot just looked surprised and flustered. “I’ve, uh, sorry, I’ve just had too much time to think, I guess.”

Henry sighed and waved it off. It was a fair point. It probably would have been easier, but just because Henry wasn’t against killing when it was necessary didn’t mean he enjoyed doing it. And...he hadn’t wanted to hurt the pilot.

Charles was back to picking at his food, but he kept an eye on Henry this time, probably waiting for him to sign something. Henry touched his forehead with his left hand before bringing the hand forward and down with his thumb and pinkie extended outwards. 'Why?'

“‘Why?’ What, is this another interrogation?” Charles’ shoulders sagged. “I don’t know what you’re expecting - I came here to take down the Toppats.” He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped an arm around them. 

Henry frowned. He brought his right thumb to his chin and pulled it away quickly with a shake of his head, faced his right palm out towards Charles and finally held that hand in front of his chest, palm facing towards his left and waved it. 'Not your style.' 

Charles just looked puzzled. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Not true. He was a heck of a pilot, easily outclassing every other aviator in his squadron, and was only brought in for the special missions. As a kid, he owned a half-dozen model airplanes and twice as many remote-controlled helicopters. On his days off, he usually hit the gym or played Super Smash Bros with his squad. He was energetic and friendly and usually focused, if a bit reckless at times. He always answered when you called, often on the first ring.

He was a great friend to have.

Henry rubbed his temples. How did he know all that?

“Look, I already talked to those other Toppats about this. I came here by myself - there’s no one else coming. Not to take you out, and not for - ” He hesitated then sighed. “Not for me, either.”

Henry barely had the time to raise his eyebrows at that before Charles sat up perfectly straight, crossing his legs with his hands on his knees and schooling his features into a serious expression. The prisoner was shaking. Henry didn’t like this.

“So, do the - do the Toppats honor last requests?”

****************

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Henry.” Henry heard footsteps approaching behind him, but didn’t look back just yet. Metalbending was harder than it looked, and he was trying to concentrate. 

“Why’s the valiant hero of the Toppat Clan holing up in the docking bay, anyways?” Henry felt his skin prickle at that, and accidentally bent the thruster too far to the right. He winced and let his arms drop. Maybe he should take a break.

The redhead walked up beside him and put one hand on the railing, gesturing towards the UFO-type spaceship with her other one. “Just that eager to paint flyboy’s ship red for the chief, or something?”

He snorted at that, and rested his forearms on the railing in front of him. “Nice to see you too, Ellie. And, no, just - trying to fix it, I guess. I don’t know, does that look right to you?”

“Heck if I know. Engineering’s not really in my wheelhouse.” She stopped to give the ship a calculating look and tilted her head. “Thruster’s kinda off-center though. Don’t think it should be that far to the right.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Captain Obvious.” 

She punched his shoulder. “Hey, you asked!” They chuckled, and Henry rested his chin in his hands. 

He felt comfortable around Ellie. Safe. He could count the number of people he felt safe enough to talk to on one hand, and she was the only one on this orbital station. Well, her and - 

“So, flyboy's got some guts. Not the bold escape attempt I was picturing, but still. Gotta say I'm impressed he tried something like this."

Henry tensed and straightened up. The pilot. Charles. “...yeah? Pretty, uh, pretty shocking, yeah.”

“Stick to theft, Stickmin. You’re a terrible liar.” Ellie shook her head and crossed her arms. “Someone had to bring him those headphones, and I know it was you.”

His eyes widened. “No, I - ”

“Don’t bother denying it. You know him - no one else here does. You brought him his dinner around the time the cams “went down.” Then the pilot made a phone call. Motive and opportunity.” She barreled ahead, pausing only to blow a piece of hair out of her eyes. “It took me a bit to figure it out. He's the guy who yelled at you from the helicopter, yeah? Back on launch day?" Her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Asked you to help him take down the Toppats?"

Henry shook his head. "It's not like that. I-I didn't do that."

"Well, that’s obvious. Coulda just let him crash if you wanted that.” Henry’s grip on the railing tightened. Her gaze softened, and she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Calm down, Henry. I’m not gonna turn you in or anything. Just wanted to talk about it.”

Henry let out a shaky breath. “...okay.”

A few minutes passed while the thieves gathered their thoughts. Ellie picked a bit of lint off her shirt. “...do you regret it?”

“Not letting him crash?” A weak laugh. “You can’t be serious.” 

“Not that.” She twiddled her thumbs on the railing, eyes fixed on Charles’ ship. “When we were taking off, we had a choice, didn’t we? We could have helped him. We just...didn’t.” She took a deep breath and turned to look at Henry. “Do you regret that?”

He sighed. “I don’t know…”

“We have it good up here, you know.” She gestured to the room around them, the orbital station as a whole. “Reginald thinks we’re heroes. He’ll promote us, maybe make us higher ups like Cross or Svensson. Just think - no more small-time heists or grunt work, a bunch of lackeys at our beck and call. Could even be in charge someday.”

“I know that.” He could easily picture it - dreamed about it, even. Then again, he had a lot of dreams.

“You don’t want that? Just want to throw it all away?”

“No. Maybe? ...I don’t know. It’s complicated.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and looked back towards Charles’ ship. It was simpler when all he had to care about was himself.

She exhaled sharply. “He came here to take us down, Henry. Why do you care so much?”

A mission to get intel on the Toppats turned impromptu heist, and the pilot was still willing to give him a chance. Remembered his name. Asked for his help. “He wanted to trust me, even though he had no reason to.” It was more than most would do for him. He hugged his shoulders. “I let him down.”

“He had a job to do.” She nudged his shoulder with her own. “You don’t owe him anything, y’know.” 

Henry shook his head and frowned - he wasn’t sure anymore. His voice went quiet. “...I don’t want him to die.”

“...He’s a liability to the clan.” She said it gently, not unkindly. Just a fact of life. “They can't keep holding him here, and they won’t.” Oh. They? “His days here are numbered."

"I know, Ellie.” His arms dropped to his sides helplessly. “He does too. Didn’t you...didn’t you read it?” 

She bit her lip and looked away. “I did. It’s, that’s partly why I’m here.”

His breath caught in his throat. "...and the other part?"

“I still don’t know about Calvin, but…” She took his hand in hers and removed her hat. "...I’m with you, Stickmin. No matter what."

His shoulders sagged in relief. “Thanks, Ellie.”

**********************

“I’ma be honest with you here, Reg. I dunno if this is such a good idea.”

Henry and Ellie had managed to bring the ship safely to the docking bay, but their security team had had much less luck with their task. The pilot hadn’t waited for the ship to land before throwing out a flashbang and jumping to the ground with a hand over his eyes. Right Hand Man himself had been one of the few to cover his eyes in time, uncovering them in time to see a man dressed in green fatigues and a clashing pair of bright red headphones bolt out the door and down the hallway. He cursed under his breath and took off after the young pilot, calling for a red alert over his own headset. They already had guards at all the hangars and posted alongside the escape pod bays, but the red alert would close off most of the minor hallways and force the unarmed army man to face the music. It wouldn’t be long.

And it wasn’t. Jacked Hughman called it in - the pilot had been spotted heading towards Escape Bay 3, apparently evading several guards by taking a detour through the vents. Hm, they may have to address that in a future security meeting. Hughman got a busted lip and a black eye for his troubles - figures that the pilot would be skilled in hand-to-hand combat - but he managed to taze the man before he could escape. The medical staff would take care of him, but Right Hand Man would personally see the pilot - Calvin, it seemed, according to his ID tags - to his cell.

“You want him for, what, intel? Heh, I’d be surprised if they told him mucha anything, if they were planning to kamikaze the poor bastard.” Right Hand Man leaned back against the railing next to his superior, relaxing his shoulders. The pilot was heavier than he looked - or maybe he was just getting too old for this. “And if he came here on his own - well, the kid probably ain’t gotta lot goin’ on upstairs, ‘sall I’m sayin.’” 

Reginald wasn’t looking at him, his eyes locked onto the spacecraft Calvin had flown with undisguised intrigue. He was standing back for now, but Right Hand Man was sure he’d find him tinkering with the UFO-like aircraft later. “Well, despite his age, he has high ranks and apparently high skills, considering he got that spacecraft off the ground.” His lip curled into a slight pout. “The engineers say it’s unlikely to be useful as a Toppat ship anytime soon, though. Not unless the pilot divulges its secrets to us.” He frowned thoughtfully at the ship’s thruster, still bent up from Henry’s metalbending. “I hope Stickmin can fix that…”

“Heh, you and your toys, huh, Reg? I’ll get some of the newbies to paint it red for you.” His superior had the grace to look a bit sheepish and turned his attention to his Right Hand Man. “If you could fly the airship, I’m sure you can figure this one out. But I’m more worried about the pilot.”

Reginald straightened up and ran a hand through his mustache. “Ah yes. Calvin, wasn’t it?” Right Hand Man nodded. “And you confined him to a cell?” Another nod. “Well, I’ll give him two weeks. We may still be able to get something useful out of him in interrogation. I’d like to know if he was operating alone, for one thing. I’d appreciate a heads up if some government is planning to send more destroyers after us. Even if he doesn’t know much, some intel is still better than nothing.”

“Tha’s fair. I’ll set up a guard rotation and get Mr. Macbeth and M.F. Jones to prepare for the interviews. I’m still not exactly sure what we’re working with here, but I trust them to get the job done. An’ I guess soma’ the newbies can bring the pilot his meals - Stickmin and Rose need ta stay on the orbital station for now, anyways.”

“Yes, it was rather fortunate that they were here to stop the destroyer in time. We’ll have to do something to recognize their bravery later.” Reginald adjusted his hats and straightened out his golden chain. “I’ll pull them from their heists for now - or at least until we can address the security issues with our weapons system. I’m sure they understand that the clan’s safety is our top priority.”

“We were lucky, Reg.” Right Hand Man looked out at the stars. “Very lucky. One bull-headed fool could’ve taken this all away.” His fists clenched. “I want him gone.”

“I know.” Reginald put a hand on his shoulder. “...Two weeks, Right. After that, well, heh.” He cleared his throat. “He’ll have a better view of the stars, anyways.” 

**********************

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

"Voicemail, heh, okay, voicemail. Hey, uh, this is Charles. Uh, Charles Calvin. I guess you knew that already, if you're the one I really...wanted to, well, talk to. Listen, I don't have a whole lotta time here, I don't know how long it'll take for them to, uh, trace this signal back to me and I-I have a few things I need to say. So, uh, here goes: I messed up. I never shoulda come here by myself. Really, I - really, I haven't been thinking things through the best lately and I - I was just so, so frustrated with the Toppat missions and everything and - anyway, that's not really what I wanted to say here. I'm, um, probably not going to make it off this spaceship, if I'm honest. I don't, well, don't see it happening, at all really. So don't, uh, don't get too upset if I'm n-not there for Thanksgiving...it's not your fault or a-anything. I'd- I'd really, really like to be there, to wake up and be somewhere that isn't...isn't...I miss you. Dad, when you, uh, when you get this, can you tell everyone I, uh, gosh, I'm getting k-kinda weepy. Sorry, uh, sorry, just, just tell them that I love them, and uh, sorry. S-sorry, I'm sorry, I - my job's not really all that safe, but I didn't think - I mean, you probably thought, I'd still, uh, be around a while and - I don't want....I-I didn't think and now I - now it's over, isn't it? Guess I should s-say my, uh, my goodbyes, huh? Um, I didn't, gosh I didn't really plan anything, didn't think I'd need - I'm just kinda sayin what comes to mind and I'm s-sorry if it isn't, uh, all that great. I just - I love you, and Mom and Jonie and Lisa and Mikey and Ryan and....and you all, you all mean the world to me and I don't...don't want to say...crap, those are footsteps - I just...goodbye. Just - wait, don't-!"

END TRANSCRIPT

**********************

The cell door slid open.

“You ready to go, Calvin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Henry Stickmin has caught my interest lately. I grew up on those games, so imagine my delight when I saw the Henry Stickmin Collection pop up in my Youtube feed. I've gone and 100% completed it myself (and even made use of some of those bios for this fic). 
> 
> This fic went through multiple rewrites - it always had Valiant Hero-like Charles and Toppat Henry, but I ended up switching out Toppat King for Toppat Recruits as the ending Henry got in Completing the Mission for a few different reasons, but it was mainly to get Henry out of power so he had less control over Charles' fate (at least without resorting to basically treason). If anyone is curious about my earlier drafts, I'd be happy to chat about them in the comments (the main scene with Ellie in particular was *very* tricky for me and I rewrote it like 5 times). 
> 
> I loved the Valiant Hero ending for the way it portrayed Charles and his noble sacrifice to save Henry - it may even be my favorite ending story-wise (though I would prefer the actual timeline to follow the Triple Threat ending, probably to no one's surprise). Though, with how small a role Henry plays in it (relatively speaking), I could see Charles trying to take out the Toppats on his own with the same plan (I mean, I hope not, but it's definitely possible). Makes for a bit of a different tone when you're mainly focused on the Toppats, that's for sure.
> 
> I made Reginald a bit of a geek around Charles' ship here mainly because he once was the captain of an absolutely absurd airship and now the chief of an even MORE absurd space station - I just figured he'd appreciate the secret government UFO type ship that just dropped in his lap. Heck, he and Charles could probably talk for HOURS about flying - shame they aren't on the same side, really.
> 
> I came up with some random lore for Charles for Henry to remember in the scene with him, and some of it had to be cut. If you're curious - I originally wanted to say Charles was allergic to peaches, but apparently food allergies can be enough to make you ineligible for the military - makes sense, really - so that couldn't work. I thought a lot about Charles' possible Smash Bros main and fighting style but didn't want to distract too much from the actual story. For the record: Charles mains as King Dedede in Smash Bros and relies too heavily on smash attacks and Gordos, but sometimes he crash lands between the platforms on Battlefield with his special recovery move to surprise his opponent and send them flying. Like I said - he's okay at the game. Change my mind. 
> 
> Another comment on the ASL: what I put in quotations for Henry isn't always an exact translation of what he's signing, just what he actually means with his signs. Generally, I have him sign one or two words and add a couple extra for clarity, but I swapped out a word in one instance for a synonym. In particular, when he signs "not your style" at Charles, he's technically signing "not your manner" - he just meant it's not like him to act like this and I wasn't confident that I wouldn't accidentally have Henry sign "not your style" with the wrong sign for "style" referring to clothing/fashion, so I swapped out the signs. Not trying to confuse anyone or be insensitive here - I was just striving for clarity. 
> 
> As for the ending - I left it ambiguous partly in the spirit of the Henry Stickmin series, where your choices can make a big impact on the final ending. Maybe Henry and Ellie decide to break Charles out and flee the Toppat Clan together, maybe they just leave Charles to his fate and strike out on their own, maybe Henry confesses to Reginald about the headphones incident and awaits his judgment, maybe he just keeps his head down and tries to forget all about this - up to you. That said, I may write out my preferred ending for this someday, just don't expect it to pop up here anytime soon.
> 
> If you want to read some of my favorite Henry Stickmin fics on this site, I highly recommend "Burdens of a Timeline Traveler" by Lord_Tenebros, the "This Mission..." series by demi_gray, "How It Ends" by mediapuppy, and pretty much everything InediblePeriwinkle wrote for the fandom.
> 
> Still here? Cool - thanks for reading to the end. Again, hope you enjoyed the fic, and please tell me what you think down below!


End file.
